


Three in a silent conversation

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, comsummed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and John are sick of pussyfooting around the archivist and now it's time to just stake a claim.</p><p>Smutty threesome to pleasure your day</p><p>Warning ... this one is a long one as I got a bit excited LOL<br/><a href="https://postimg.org/image/gf6qy3lkf/"><img/><br/></a><a href="https://postimage.org/"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in a silent conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



I stared back up at the ceiling until I heard a car drive up to the side of the house.

I didn't know how I'd forgotten that I'd promised Jack I'd see him tonight. I sat up slowly, so slowly that he had entered the room before I'd gotten off the bed.

My eyebrows rose to see both Jack and John standing there in my doorway.

And the weird thing was, their faces sent a small twitch of happiness through me. I guess it just felt good to have someone there with me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You said you're done playing games." John said. "So we're going to talk. All three of us are going to sort this fucking mess out."

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk right now. Can we just fuck instead?"

Surprise and confusion covered both their faces. I didn't offer any explanation.

I was completely done talking. I just wanted to feel someone else's body against mine.

Finally John whistled and walked towards me. "I can do that."

He pushed me down into the bed with his one good hand and gazed down at me.

His eyes had something in them that I wasn't sure I'd ever seen before. There was a possessive quality to his desire when he pushed his lips against mine and forced them open. His tongue moved with a hot fervour as he kissed me harder and harder, letting out deep satisfied groans.

And then I felt Jack's hands on my belt, sliding it open. My hands clasped around John's neck and dug into his skin as Jack tugged my pants and boxers off. With John pinning me to the bed, I couldn't see Jack as he put his face so close to my hard cock that I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

I groaned loudly into John's kiss as I felt Jack's lips touch the lip of my cock. He licked just the very tip of it, wiping away the salty beads of excitement with his tongue. I moaned even louder into John's kiss as he pinned my wrists to the bed.

This was so unlike him, to kiss me like this. Sure we made out, but it was always just a prelude to fucking. This kiss was full of passion like all he wanted was to feel my lips on his, my body under his.

Jack's lips slid all the way over my cock and I could hardly contain myself. I'd never felt this way in my life before. I'd never had this kind of attention on my body as two sets of possessive hands slid over my skin, touching me with a dominating need.

I gasped into John's kiss, desperately needing to catch my breath, but unable to do so before Jack slid his mouth completely over my cock, swallowing me whole until I was pushing at the back of his throat.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I gasped against John's mouth as he held my bottom lip between his teeth and Jack slid his mouth back up to the tip of my cock.

My abdomen clenched, forcing my torso off the bed.

John wrapped his arms around me and clutched me close to his chest, continuing to kiss me like he'd never done before.

Like no one had ever done before.

"I want you to know," he murmured into my lips, "That I'm not playing games anymore. I'm not fucking around."

I screamed out as Jack swallowed my cock again and my hands flew to John's back and clutched his shirt, pulling him into me as Jack forced an unbelievable pleasure through my body. It was like both men were trying to own my body at the same time and I didn't know what I felt for either of them. All I knew was that it was fucking intense.

Jack wrapped his hands around my cock and worked them up and down in time to the bobbing of his mouth and by now I was groaning and swearing into John's lips in such a fever that he could hardly kiss me. All the emotion I had been trying to avoid throbbed through me and it felt good. It felt so fucking good.

All I could hear was my own scream as my body and soul broke into a thousand pieces and I my orgasm burst from me in a hot gush right into Jack's mouth.

How could being with them feel so horrible one minute, then so good the next?

The room pulsed and throbbed around me as pleasure took my senses away and all I felt was the amazing bliss of pouring myself out for the two men holding me down on the bed.

I felt Jack swallow my cum without taking his lips off my cock, then slide his mouth all the way down my shaft one more time, as if he could never get enough of me.

John sucked my lower lip as he pulled away from his kiss. He gripped me under the shoulders and slid me up the bed until I was lying with my head on the pillow, then he flipped me onto my side and stripped off my shirt. Hot shivers ran through me as his hands slid up and down my body.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him. I felt Jack's body press into my front and I opened my eyes to look into his. I was caught between them now and both their hands held me tight. The strength in their touch told me that I couldn't run, even if I wanted to.

Jack's lips fell on mine and I could taste the saltiness on his lips from taking my load in his mouth. A hot shudder ran down my spine as John kissed down my back and put his finger to my tight pucker. He must have wet it in his mouth because it was slick as he pushed it into me.

Jack's hands stroked up and down my ass lightly before digging in and spreading my cheeks, giving John more access to force a second finger inside of me. It was hard to believe it was just two men with their hands on me. The power I felt coming from both of them made me feel like there was an entire gang forcing their demands on me.

John's kisses stopped at my ass and then he licked down until he was running circles with his tongue around his fingers thrust deep into my ass.

I moaned into Jack's mouth, still tasting my own cum on his tongue as he opened my lips with an insistent demand. He wanted me. They both wanted me. And it felt so fucking good. I didn't feel torn as I was sandwiched between them. I just felt wanted.

Owned.

"Oh God, yes." I moaned as John fucked my ass with his fingers and Jack fucked my mouth with his tongue. Then Jack gripped me firmly by the jaw and pulled me into him, kissing me with a hard strength that made it impossible to pull away.

John drew his fingers out of my ass and slid his body up mine. His arms wrapped around me so that I was almost squeezed between the two men as he pushed his cock into my ass.

I gasped out a scream into Jack's mouth as the amazing pleasure filled me.

John had fucked me probably a dozen times before, but this was different.

So different.

The way he was holding me, the way he pressed his lips to my ear as he sighed out aching moans. He wanted more from me than ever before. And he was prepared to give more too. The thought terrified and excited me. And yet I felt so safe there in Jack's arms, in his kiss. He had a strange way of silencing all my pain and fear and I couldn't understand it.

Not at all.

I was melting in their mutual embrace, giving in to whatever pleasure they wanted me to have. And they wanted me to have it all. Jack deepened his kiss one more time before pulling away and sliding down my body, leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to my pelvis. Needless to say I was completely hard all over again and when I felt Jack's lips on my erection for the second time, I almost exploded from the combined pleasure of his wet mouth and John's hard cock.

Jack slid his lips down my shaft and held my thighs as John pounded me hard, pushing me forward into Jack's eager mouth.

Stars burst behind my eyes.

The pleasure was beyond words.

This was so different from the first time the two men had shared me. That time they had been using me. This time? They were claiming me, both trying to take as much of me for himself and I was more than eager to give it to them.

I tangled my fingers in Jack's hair as John pumped into me, stretching me open as his thrusts became rougher and harder as his need and his pleasure grew. His fingers dug into my skin as he ground his hips against my ass, pushing my cock deeper and deeper into Jack's eager mouth.

"John." I moaned in a gasped whisper, and then, "Jack."

Moans erupted from both men at hearing their names on my lips and the intensity of the moment increased tenfold as I fed their fever. John's lips caressed my ear and he murmured something, but I couldn't hear it over my own screaming moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

His fingers pressed into my hips even harder as his murmur turned into a moan and his body spasmed and convulsed with a hot climax.

I could feel it tear him open as he crashed into my body, filling me and filling me with waves of his pleasure. He thrust balls deep into my ass as the last of his orgasm shuddered through him and leaned his head into my neck. An intimacy passed between us that I'd never experienced before, the way his hands stroked my thighs with a soft pressure, the way he kissed the back of my neck.

My hands trembled on Jack's head and I knew I was so close to losing my load in his mouth for a second time.

I knew he could tell as well because he took his lips from my cock with one last long lick. He looked into my eyes as John panted behind me.

Chills tingled on my skin as Jack ran his fingers down my jaw. "Why don't you let me show you how good I can make you feel?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around with firm but light touch.

His arms closed around me and I felt his breath on my neck as his cock slid between my ass cheeks that were slick with John's cum. John clutched my to his chest as Jack pushed inside of me. I let out a gasped groan as he stretched me open. I had almost forgotten how big he was. He was the biggest man I'd ever been with by far.

Searing pain burnt through my ass as he stretched me wider than I'd ever been stretched before. I felt like a fucking virgin all over again as I took him deep inside of me. My head swam from the amazing pleasure.

Jack drew himself out with a slow disciplined motion, then eased back in even more slowly. I gasped from the torture. Even though the pain was still fierce, I just wanted him to pound me hard and fast, wrap his arms around me and fuck me. But instead he teased my tight ass open in that demanding way that he did everything. A long, aching moan bubbled from my chest as the pain subsided and I felt an unbelievable pleasure fill my body.

My thighs quaked and trembled as Jack pounded into me and John's cock grew hard again against my skin. I realized that as soon as Jack was done with my ass, John would have his way with me again and when that was over, Jack would have to reclaim me for himself and then John would have to prove that I was his and it would go on and on and on… and that was what I wanted.

I didn't want to talk.

What fucking good are words? I wanted to see the feelings the men had for me. I wanted to experience them. I wanted them out in the physical world where I could deal with them, not expressed in some kind of abstract. I needed it to be as concrete as their hands gripping my body, their lips pressing against my skin, them inside of me.

I buried my head in the crook of John's neck as three words found their way through my choked moans, "I love you." I gasped into his ear.

He looked into my face. The stoniness in his eyes melted. His jaw softened and trembled. He put his hand to my face, pulled me in and kissed me. And there I was, confessing my love to John while another man fucked me in the ass and it was so perfectly fucked up that I couldn't even deal with how well it suited our relationship.

I reached my hands back and clutched Jack's ass cheeks, digging my fingers into the soft flesh as I pushed him deep inside of me.

I didn't know what I was feeling for the two men enveloping my body and I didn't care. I didn't fucking care.

Because in that moment, I had what I wanted.

Jack tore me open as he thrust harder and faster, still holding on to his composed dominance as he held me tightly and pumped my ass full of his thick white cream. I realized that I had the seed of two men buried deep inside of me and the thought was so hot, my cock throbbed with the hot pressure of my intense arousal.

Jack didn't pull out, even after the shudders of his climax subsided. I could feel him start to soften inside of me, allowing room for cum to leak from my ass onto the bed.

John stroked my neck with his lips, not kissing, just brushing them across my hot skin "I know he acts like he cares, and he probably does, but he'll never feel what I feel about you."

He said it like the man in question wasn't right behind me, like his cock and cum weren't deep in my ass, like this wasn't completely fucked up.

Jack ran his hands down my torso and wrapped them around my throbbing cock.

"Does it matter what he feels about you? If he can't show it? All that matters is that you're treated right and he's never done that for you."

John slid his hand over Jack's and both men stroked me simultaneously while practically crushing me between their bodies. Beads of hot liquid leaked from my cock and I despite their urgency, I could hardly focus on what they were saying at all.

"You'll never feel about him the way you feel about me." John murmured. Stars throbbed behind my closed eyes. Their words washed over me and all I heard was the intensity in their voices.

"He'll never make you feel the way I do." Jack groaned as he stroked up and down, faster and faster. John's hands squeezed over top of his and I was just trying to grasp and claw at anything as the amazing pleasure of both their bodies completely overwhelmed me.

"Jack just wants to get to me." John growled. "I just don't want to see him hurt you the way he hurt me."

I choked out a gasped moan as I couldn't take it anymore, the intensity, the pleasure, the emotion, all of it was too much and I gave up, exploding in wave after wave of shuddering, searing, shattering bliss as the earth disappeared around me and the only thing I knew were the two bodies pressed into mine. Hot liquid gushed from me in a thick river, pouring over Jack and John's hands.

They didn't stop stroking or talking, but I couldn't hear a word they were saying and I didn't want to. I just wanted to feel this moment, the emotion pouring out of them, their need to claim me.

I wanted to be claimed, not by one of them but by both of them.

We needed for this to work.

Obviously we were all too invested now.


End file.
